Aquarius Camus
Camus was the Aquarius saint in the twentieth century. Childhood According Soul of Gold, Camus was training to be a saint, along with his best friend, Surtr. However, Camus accidentally killed the sister of Surtr, which became much different than it was before, and this new temperament was the reason for Camus feared Surtr's soul could be lost. Relationship with Hyoga Camus trained Hyoga as an apprentice in Siberia, however, did not complete his training. After the Galaxy Wars be performed, Camus sent a letter to Hyoga, asking him to kill his half-brothers in Japan, for violating the Pope's order. So this time, Hyoga turned villain because Camus's order did this, and thus Camus was a neutral-evil villain. Independence and anti-villain Camus never showed to know about the true identity of the pope, and second Aphrodite, he did not know. But Camus did not follow the orders of the pope when he did ordain the death of Hyoga; he did the opposite. He cared about the lives of Hyoga, and feared that his fellow servants of the pope could kill him. Therefore, he tried to finish the training Hyoga, sinking the ship where was the mother's body, for he forget his feelings. Hyoga wanted revenge and Camus to see that his apprentice had no salvation, decided to kill him (freezing him) himself, to prevent Hyoga was killed by another gold saint. Hyoga to be thawed, he discovered the intention of Camus and wanted to have a rematch with him, promising to learn what it had to teach. Camus only gives attention to Hyoga now (is a good sense) and lets Seiya and Shun across his temple. Hyoga can develop the Aurora Execucion, and so, Camus dies happy, admiring Hyoga, but sad because he cannot help his disciple who died (in the manga, he is badly hurt). Legend of Sanctuary In this movie, Camus has just saved Hyoga from Deathmask attack, but when Hyoga refuses to stop the invasion, Camus simply tries to kill Hyoga. In the final of the fight with Hyoga, Camus behaves like any Saint Seiya villain (snubs his adversary, tell him how he can win the battle and when defeated, recognizes the greatness of the adversary) and don't like the sensei of the anime. But, he maybe was mistaken by Saga. Resurrection Camus was revived by Abel in exchange for the power to protect Athena, but upon seeing that Abel killed Athena, rebelled against him. Second Resurrection Then, Camus was revived by Hades, to help Shion to revive the Athena's Cloth. Third Resurrection Camus revives to destroy the Wailing Wall, and die after this. Fourth Resurrection Loki revives (he thinks it, but Odin deceived Loki, and revive Camus alone) Camus for bringing the Aquarius Gold Cloth for Asgard. Camus decides to serve Andreas (Loki's host) to save Surtr's soul, but, thus did with Hyoga, Camus give up on this mission and kills Surtr. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Control Freaks Category:Master of Hero Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Guardians